A Familiar Tune
by L. M. Harrington
Summary: What happens when Sarah hears a tune she hasn't heard in 13 years? There's much left to settle and what's said is said, the same can be said about thoughts at times too.What's a girl to when she finds herself in the Underground again? JS Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Click. Click. Click.. Sarah's heeled boots hit the concrete stairs. The sound stopped when she reached the heavy steel door. Sarah fiddled around in her purse until she found the key. She pushed it into the lock and turned it, and the door swung open obediently.

She put her employee set of key back into her purse and walked to the bar where her friend Manny was stocking glasses, his dreads partially covering his face. Sarah looked around that the club she worked part time in. It was nice, huge, and full of swanky artsy pieces of furniture that were more aesthetic than functional but the clientele of the Club loved that kind of stuff. She worked some weeknights and weekends at the club when she wasn't teaching. Sarah was an associate professor at the local University where she taught pre-modern literature, but the job didn't take up her nights and Sarah had been an insomniac since her teen years. Besides, all her friend worked here and she might as well get paid while she hung out with them. Maybe one day she would settle into the quiet life of a professor but she was far too young for that to happen yet.

"Hey Manny," she said as she opened the door that led behind the Bar. There was a safe there that she quickly put in the code and stowed away her purse. Manny grunted a hello as he lifted another crate of glasses to be put away. "What's up girlie?" He said with the faintest Caribbean accent, which was imperceptible if you hadn't been around him a lot. Sarah straightened up from the safe and adjusted her knee-length purple skirt.

"Not much just papers and books." Manny laughed at the joke that they shared; he always teased her that that was what her life was built out of. "Yeah, what's new? Jamie isn't going to be here tonight, she called in sick and said that she needed to stay in bed." Sarah nodded distractedly as she began to wipe down trays. It was 30 minutes until they opened.

Manny continued speaking a little more directly trying to get her attention "…But if you ask me, I think that she's staying in bed for another reason…."

He smiled slyly and Sarah rolled her eyes "Yeah? " She knew where this was going…

"That new boyfriend of hers, you know. She's been spending almost every waking moment with him…"

"Yep. She sure has. It's good that she's so happy." said Sarah sarcastically bright.

Manny kept his gaze on the glasses he was working on "You know Sarah, he only got with Jamie when you shot him down…"

"Yes, I know Manny…"

"I mean, poor guy, he came almost every night to see you and talk to you. I mean, what was wrong with him anyway?" He said in a fake tone of sadness for the man.

Sarah sighed "Nothing Manny, he was fine. He just wasn't my type."

Manny laughed. Almost the entire club had tried to set Sarah up at some point and still nothing had happened. She would go on a date or two and then break it off, no matter how well suited they had all seemed for her.

"So I guess smart, successful, and good looking isn't your type huh?"

Sarah turned on her heel, her hair and eyes reflecting the light dangerously "Can it Manny. We've been through this!" She turned around and walked out from behind the bar listening to Manny's chuckles fade away. He loved to tease her. Sarah didn't care to talk about it; it had already been discussed so many times in her circle of friends. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or ashamed but she was just bored of it. Sarah didn't know why she was so uninterested in the dating scene, she just wasn't. They all turned out the same, men were men and she wasn't impressed by the yuppies who hit on her in the club. She could entertain herself with things other than small talk and pointless banter about whatever subject her date had brought up to impress her with his knowledge of. She had had relationships, the last was a short fling with a colleague, but it ended when he left to teach at a different school.

Sarah forgot the conversation when she made it the VIP rooms where she usually worked. There were four of them and they were separated by high shimmering black curtains which played nicely off the sumptuous red velvet furniture. 20 minutes until they opened, Sarah began some last minute duties, while humming softly to herself-a familiar yet unknown tune.

It was 1 o'clock when they reached the capacity for the Club and had to start turning people away from the door. Trendy music poured out from the DJ booth at the top of a spiral iron staircase in the middle of the dance floor. Sarah was weaving in and out of the people expertly and between the VIP rooms bringing drinks to and from the bar. She had just picked up a tray full of Martinis and made her way to VIP room number four to deliver to a few fat men in suits when a drunken frat boy tried to dance with her. She smiled and dodged equally as expertly as this was a common danger of the job.

They all want to pick up the waitress…. She thought with a grimace.

Sarah dropped of the drinks and picked up a few empty glasses on her tray and started walking back to put them away. The first few notes of the song didn't grab her attention immediately. The sound was ethereal and sounded like it came from a music box. It was a cool melody with a quality that could raise the hairs on the back of your neck. This is exactly what happened to Sarah when the voice, _that voice,_ started singing the familiar words Sarah had not heard in almost 13 years…

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

The breath caught in Sarah's throat as the tray slipped out of her hand with a crash of broken glass…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They are really great at motivating me to get the next chapter out, keep them coming! This story has been in my head for a long time. This is my first Labyrinth fanfic so I hope it's up to par. **

**I am in Japan right now so the times may seem a little screwy to those back in the states. This fanfic is a great way to spend some time in the Hotel once everything had closed for the night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. If I did, this wouldn't be considered fanfic. **

The music came softly at first but then filled the club. He wanted her to hear it that way, a sudden burst of sound didn't fit the song. Not that it mattered to anyone but the two of them.

Jareth's mouth upturned into a sly smile as he watched Sarah stop in shock from a red velvet couch in one of her VIP rooms. He lounged like a cat resting both arms spread out along the back of the couch his muscles flexing beneath the crisp black suit. His wild hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail and sitting there he looked positively posh.

The Goblin King had the closest thing to butterflies in his stomach that he had ever had as he watched the expression on her face. He smiled a little wider when she dropped the tray. So, she did remember.

He was more than amused as he took her in with his eyes. Time had been kind to Sarah. That much he could see even from a distance. Her face was even more refined without that presence of baby fat and her body had filled out into gentle curves, yet she still looked slender, athletic almost. Her hair was still long and dark which accented her honey-green eyes that were wide at this particular moment. Jareth breathed in and exhaled in a way that seemed almost apprehensive.

He heard her mutter something like "…broom…sorry…" and turn around sharply. The feral grin returned to his lips.

Sarah's head spun. Where on earth was that song coming from?! She looked around her trying to figure that out.

Was _he _here? Surely not, it had been years.

Sarah never quite decided whether her time in the Labyrinth had been real or just a dream. Her mind had decided that it could be neither and she held onto the memories there tentatively. Her memory of that song was still vivid, however, and the certain person that that voice belonged to. Sarah looked up towards the DJ booth at the top of the stairs.

It must be coming from there! She thought in a panic.

The tune still tinkled away as she ran at the stairs, his voice was so loud in her ears, so distracting. The irony wasn't wasted on Sarah as she weaved in and out of couples looking for the source of that song. When she made it to that stairs she started climbing as fast as she could.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

Halfway up the stairs her heel slipped off a step in her rush and she had to catch herself on the rail but not before slamming her shin against the step.

"Dammit!" she swore following that with quite a few more nasty words. She made it to the top of the stairs and pulled at the knob furiously-Locked! She began banging on the door.

"Pete!! Pete! Open up!! Damn you open the door!!" She yelled banging noisily, and getting a few looks from the dance floor.

Was the song louder, clearer? It was, it must be coming from the booth she thought in a flurry of more banging.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

The door swung open. Her friend Pete was standing there head phones around his neck "Sarah? What the hell?!"

Sarah didn't answer him right away she just pushed past him stomped inside the booth. As soon as her foot entered the DJ booth the song stopped and was replaced by a trendy techno song with a thumping base. The last word she heard of Jareth's song still rang in her ears as she rushed to the computer where you could see what was going to play next and all the song previous.

_Falling…._

It wasn't there, she knew all the songs there, having heard them on one night or another. Sarah's stomach turned over. What was happening to her? Pete was looking at her, his brows knitted with confusion and worry

"Sarah? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

She turned to Pete, their heavy-set DJ. "….the song…."

He frowned "Yeah….the song? You hate it enough to stomp up here?"

Her wits were coming back to her and she began to stammer… "No…Uh…the song. I really like it!!" She gave a sheepish smile "I just had to know what it was….It..uh…reminded me of someone."

Pete eased a little but still kept a watchful eye on her. "Yeah, it's cool. I'll make you a copy."

"That sounds great! Thanks Pete!" She said brightly, practically bolting past him and through the door.

Jareth watched Sarah coming down the stairs just as a blonde in low-cut cocktail dress sat down next to him.

"Hi. What's your name? I'm Sara…"she said in a slightly slurred speech and leaned towards him. Jareth took his eyes away from his Sarah and looked down at the girl, appraisingly.

"I've seen better," he said slowly and turned back to the direction that he last saw Sarah. The blonde got up and stomped away muttering "….bastard…"

Jareth smirked again and said quietly to himself, "…you have no idea."

**I promise J/S interaction in the next Chapter…STAY TUNED!!**

**Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes for now. I am quite distracted, perhaps Jareth is singing to me….Wink**


End file.
